Negando los deseos del alma
by sakashi-13
Summary: Esta historia trata de una alumna que se enamora de su profesor, pero ella nunca se habia imaginado que este tambien la amara, cuando tenga mas reviews la continuo se me quito la inspiracion poruqe veo que no les gusto TT


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por aqui dejandoles mi nueva historia ^^ por favor dejenmen su reviews eso ayuda mucho a mejorar, por favor sean duros (no tanto ^^) , espero que les guste y no se aburran leyendo, no prometo subir el otro capi la otra semana, po ahi entre dos semanas lo subo buff disculpenme pero el cole no em deja hacer casi nada ¬¬ lo detesto por eso. No se aburran...**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-dialogo-**

**-pensamiento-**

**-pensamiento en voz alta-**

**Cabe aclarar que no soy dueña de los personajes...**

**Bueno ahora si a leer ^^**

**

* * *

Negando los deseos del alma**

**Capitulo 1: Un amor sale a la luz**

Han pasado cinco horas, Sakura ha estado encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, rodeada de chicos y chicas que son muy diferentes a ellas, que no la comprenden, que se burlan de ella, le habla una, pero falta una hora para que llegue su calma.

-Tan solo falta una hora, tan solo una hora, para poder verlo, tenerlo cerca, cuando pienso en el me voy de este mundo, este año no he aprendido nada de biología, pero si el me amara seria un pecado, talvez no nacimos para estar juntos, debo comprender que el destino se empeña en separarnos, el es mi profesor y yo, yo solo soy una mas de sus alumnas, al pensar esto se me parte el alma, me bajo de la nube en la que me subo.

**-Sakura, sakura ¿estas ahí?- ** dice Hinata, su amiga

**-Si, claro que si, solo pensaba en… olvídalo-** exclama Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-En ¿Kakashi?- ** pregunta Hinata

**-Shhh¡¡ baja la voz, de pronto te escuchan y ah¡¡ si- ** responde sakura con una gran sonrisa

**-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde-**

**-Ok- **

Ring…ring

Al fin ha pasado la hora, ha sido la más larga de todas, Sakura esta confundida de lo que siente hacia Kakashi, su profesor de biología.

No comprendo que me sucede, porque siento la necesidad de estar a su lado, de abrazarlo y besarlo, cuando me…

**-Señorita Haruno ¿no saluda hoy?- ** exclama el profesor bajando a Sakura de su nube

**-¿Eh? ¿Eh?, si, si señor, solo que pensaba en…- **

**-En ¿mi?- ** interrumpe aquel peliplata

**-No claro que no- ** responde Sakura siendo vista y escuchada por todos sus compañeros, sus mejillas se enrojecen

**-Tranquila alumna Haruno, solo estaba bromeando, bien pueda siéntese-** aclaro Kakashi con una sonrisa en su rostro

Por fin acaba aquel momento tan vergonzoso para Sakura, Kakashi comienza a explicar, Sakura comienza a perderse en su ojo, la silueta de su rostro es lo mejor de el, pues su rostro esta cubierta por una mascara que solo deja ver un ojo, pero aun así a Sakura le gusta.

**-Sakura Haruno ¿Qué vimos la clase anterior? –**

**-Eh? No, no se- **responde Sakura

**-Señorita Haruno hoy si que esta distraída, cuando suene la campana se queda en el salón que necesito hablar con usted- ** añade aquel maestro

**-Si, si señor- ** contesta Sakura

El peliplata continua explicando, termina la hora y Sakura no lo nota, esta pensando en su profesor, de repente siente un golpe en su espalda y vuelve en si, era Hinata

**-Saku que te valla bien con el profe- ** dice Hinata guiñándole un ojo a la pelirrosa

**-Hay sakura ahora si que confirmo que eres rara, ten cuidado con el profe, no te le acerque es mió, adiós tonta- ** dice Ino la rival de Sakura

Las chicas han salido del salón, Hinata cerró la puerta, están los dos solos en aquel salón tan grande para aquel par de seres, Sakura se pone nerviosa, un silencio invade el ambiente.

**-¿Qué necesitaba hablar conmigo?**- pregunta Sakura terminando con el silencio

**-¿Por qué últimamente ha estado tan pensativa? ¿En que piensa?- ** pregunta el peliplata

**-En nada, algo sin importancia- **aclara Sakura

**-pero si es sin importancia ¿Por qué piensa tanto en eso?- ** exclama el profesor

Sakura comienza a llorar, no sabe que hacer, sabia que no podía decirle a su maestro lo que le sucedía y mucho menos lo que senita, el maestro la abraza, a Sakura se le enrojecen sus mejillas.

**-No llore señorita Haruno, si quiere no me cuente pero no llore mas-**

Sakura alza su mirada encontrándose con que esta tan cerca de su maestro que sus respiraciones se cruzan, kakashi mira a aquella chica con ese cabello tan hermoso, esos ojos que demuestran cariño, miedo, tristeza, siente la necesidad de besarla, comienza a acercársele, sakura solo cierra sus ojos, siente como el peliplata se le acerca, pero kakashi se detiene, Sakura abre sus ojos, el peliplata la suelta y se aleja de ella.

**-….-**

**-….-**

Sakura coge su maletín y sale del salón, dejando a kakashi solo

**Por Dios kakashi que fue lo que acabo de suceder ella es tu alumna, no te debes fijar en ella- **

Kakashi recoge sus libros y abandona el salón, se va para su casa, todo el día piensa en sakura, esta distraído, no comprende porqué piensa tanto en ella, sakura esta alegre, comprende que no se le es indiferente a su profesor.

Al otro día Kakashi no ha podido dormir bien, toda la noche pensó en lo que estuvo apunto de hacer con Sakura, esta confundido, por mas de dos años había tratado de ignorar la belleza de Sakura, y en un solo minuto todo se fue para la basura, sabia que sentía algo hacia ella pero aun así seguía muy confundido .Sakura al igual que el peliplata no ha descansado bien, aun no puede creer que no se le es indiferente a su maestro, pero ahora ha tomado una decisión, debe olvidar sus sentimientos, ella sabe que nunca podrá tener algo con su maestro, quiere sufrir sola, no quiere que su peliplata sufra por ella, sabe que el es prohibido, es difícil y le dolerá pero es lo mejor para los dos y debe ser realista.

Ha llegado la hora de entrar al colegio, Sakura cada paso que da lo da aun mas lento, no quiere darle la cara a Kakashi, le da pena y miedo de lo que pueda suceder; Kakashi llega temprano al colegio, tiene ansias de ver a Sakura, pues había revivido un sentimiento que había ignorado por mas de dos largos años. Kakashi esta en sala de profesores, se dispone a ir a buscar a Sakura, al salir se estrella con aquella chica tan hermosa que no podía evitar mirar, era Sakura aquella chica que hacia temblar a kakashi, la cual con su inocencia encantaba aun mas a su maestro, Sakura alza su mirada y se encuentra con que era Kakashi, sus mejillas se enrojecen.

**-Buenos días señorita Haruno-**dice el peliplata con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Sakura no dice nada, solo agacha su mirada, y sale corriendo no puede evitar que sus ojos se empapen de lagrimas, deja al peliplata solo, tal vez solo tal vez esta haciendo lo correcto. Sakura sube a su salón, al llegar se encuentra con Hinata.

**-Hola Sakura- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos llorosos?-** pregunta Hinata

Sakura lleva a Hinata hacia su puesto, necesita asegurarse que nadie absolutamente nadie escuche lo que le va a contar a Hinata

**-Es que...-**

**-Fenómeno ¿Qué paso ayer con el profesor? **Exclama Ino interrumpiendo a Sakura

**-Primero que todo, tengo nombre por si no te acuerdas y pues nada acaso ¿debía pasar algo? O… ¿Temes de que yo le atraiga a kakashi?- **aclara Sakura que al terminar de hablar, se para de su puesto y sale corriendo del salón, baja las escaleras, su salón queda en un tercer piso, en el segundo se encuentra con kakashi

**-Sa…-**

Sakura no le da tiempo al peliplata de hablar, da media vuelta y sube las escaleras, las lagrimas comienzas a salir de sus ojos, al llegar a su salón Hinata se acerca a ella y la abraza, Sakura llora sin consuelo.

**-¿Qué te sucede?- **pregunta la pelinegra

**.Es que ayer me di cuenta que no le soy indiferente a kakashi, casi nos besamos, pero tome la decisión de olvidarlo- **responde sakura con una voz chillona

**-¿Enserio? Pero ¿Por qué lo olvidaras?- ** pregunta la pelinegra un poco confundida

**-Si, nosotros nunca podremos estar juntos por más que lo queramos, es mejor olvidarlo-**

**-Si, pero ¿Por qué ahora que sabes que no le eres indiferente? ¿Por qué no antes? **

**-Porque así solo sufriré yo, y el se salva de muchos problemas que podrían suceder- ** aclara sakura

Ha llegado el maestro, desafortunadamente esa hora le tocaba a kakashi.

**-Buenos días alumnos disculpen el retraso- **dice kakashi siendo escuchado por toda su clase

**-Buenos días profesor- ** responden todos sus alumnos en coro

Sakura agacha su mirada evitando ver al peliplata, Ino se le acerca al profesor

**-Hola pro…-**

**Señorita Haruno venga por favor- **dice el peliplata interrumpiendo e ignorando a Ino

Ino sabe que entre ellos dos hay algo raro, algo que no es común, comienza a sospechar e investigara que sucede. Sakura se asusta, Hinata le da ánimos, Sakura comienza a acercarse poco a poco al lugar donde se encuentra su maestro, sabe que tiene que afrontar la situación y hablar claro, por primera vez en su vida tiene que dejar la pena y el temor a un lado.

**-¿Señor?- **dice la pelirrosa con un tono de voz muy bajo

**-Sobre lo que sucedió ayer yo le quería decir que…-**

**- No, no diga nada profe, solo quiero que sepa que usted es una persona muy importante para mi, pero quiero que olvide lo que casi sucede ayer y lo que le estoy diciendo, recuerde solo somos alumna y maestro y si no es mas me retiro- **

Las palabras de Sakura han dejado a Kakashi sin palabras, le dolieron, pero aun mas a Sakura.

**-No, no es mas, bien pueda siéntese- ** dice el peliplata

Sakura le da la espalda a su profesor y se va hacia su puesto, su corazón esta roto en mil pedacitos, pero sabe que debe asumir lo que acabo de hacer y sus consecuencias.

Kakashi ignora las palabras de Sakura, sabe que le duelen, continúa su clase,

Sakura no le presta atención, esta muy concentrada en como olvidara a kakashi.

**-Señorita Haruno, se queda después de clases en el salón- **

**-Bueno señor – **responde sakura

Acaba la hora, Kakashi sale del salón, Sakura se queda pensando en que le va a decir a Kakashi, aun tiene 4 horas para pensarlo.

Las horas pasan cada vez mas lento, aun faltan 2 y sakura no sabe que le dirá a kakashi

**-Sakura ¿como seguiste?- **se escucha una voz tímida, era hinata

**-Bien, creo, tan solo faltan dos horas para hablar con kakashi, aun no se que decirle, pero aun así se que me dolerá, me carcomerá el alma, será que ¿me equivoque?- ** dice sakura en un tono de voz muy bajo

**-¿Por qué solo piensas en ti?, piensa en el daño que le causaras a kakashi, no solo piensa en si te equivocaste o no, ya no puedes devolver el tiempo, no seas egoísta piensa en el daño que le hiciste y le harás a kakashi, esta situación no te carcome el alma solo a ti, se la carcome a los dos-** exclama hinata frunciendo el seño

**- ¿Eh? No comprendo ¿Por qué te importa tanto que sufra o no Kakashi?-**dice sakura, Hinata la ha confundido

**-Pues…-**

**-Buenos días clase- **dice el profesor de literatura siendo escuchado por todo sus alumnos

**-buenos días profesor- **responden los alumnos de la misma manera

**-Siéntense hoy les leeré una historia un poco larga- **dice el profesor

El profesor comienza a leer, a Sakura le comienza a dar sueño, al igual que a sus compañeros, esa era la clase mas aburridora de todas, cada minuto pasaba lento, Sakura comienza a dormirse pero lo peor de todo es que eran dos horas seguidas, Sakura se duerme a la mitad de la lectura, esta soñando con kakashi pero algo interrumpe su sueño, era el timbre.

**-Hinata ¿apenas acaba la primera hora?- ** pregunta Sakura un poco dormida

**-No ya es final de jornada- ** responde Hinata arreglando sus pertenencias

**-¿Qué? O no, no he pensado que le diré a… ya sabes quien-**

**-Tranquilízate, solo di lo que tu corazón te diga-** dice Hinata sonriendo

**-Bueno esta bien, nos vemos mañana-** exclama sakura

**-Adiós-**

.A Ino se le es muy raro que kakashi quiera hablar con Sakura a solas así que se esconde fuera del salón mientras kakashi sube. Pronto el salón queda solo con sakura, ella se pone nerviosa kakashi sube en su búsqueda

**-¡Sakura!, ahora si escúchame, lo que sucedió ayer… te seré sincero, he tratado de ignorar tu belleza durante mas de dos años, desde el primer día en que llegue a tu salón y te vi sentí algo raro por ti, pero como lo vez no lo he conseguido, ahora ese sentimiento raro ha crecido y ahora te…-**

**-No diga nada mas profesor, si yo me quede fue para decirle que…-**

Kakashi no deja que Sakura continué, la abraza fuertemente y la besa, sakura lo sigue, esta siendo un beso largo y romántico, pero sakura sabe que no puede dejar que continuara sucediendo eso, así que para y se separa de kakashi

**-¿Por qué me beso?- ** pregunta Sakura

**-Lo siento, Sakura no lo pude evitar, últimamente ciento la necesidad de estar a tu lado, de abrazarte, besarte- ** dice kakashi

**-No debe ocurrir nunca de nuevo, mira tu eres mi profesor, yo soy tu alumna, métete eso en tu cabeza, nunca podremos estar juntos, mis padres no lo permitirían, el colegio mucho menos, olvida lo que sientes por mi, como yo lo haré, no llorare por ti, no pensare en ti, no dejare que lo que siento me carcoma el alma, abre tus ojos, además tengo novio y lo quiero mucho- ** grita sakura, agachando su mirada, no quería ver la reacción del peliplata, sabia que mentía, pero era lo mejor

**-Pero no puedo yo, yo te amo- **dice kakashi su voz es temblorosa sus ojos se enrojecen sabe que las palabras de sakura llegan a lo mas profundo de su corazón

**-No llores por mi, como yo no lloro y no llorare por ti, ahora me iré, solo olvida lo que ha pasado en estos últimos dos días, a partir de mañana seremos alumna y profesor, solo eso- **dice sakura con su voz muy baja y su mirada al piso.

Sakura coge su maleta y se dispone a ir

**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? Acaso ¿no te importa que me esté muriendo de dolor por ti? –** dice kakashi

**-No soy fría, solo soy realista y ¿tu ignoras que todo el dolor que siento es por ti?-**

**-pero el dolor que sientes tu misma lo elegiste o ¿acaso olvidas que eres tu la que no quiere estar conmigo?-**

Sakura sale del salón, dejando a kakashi solo, sus ojos pronto se llenan de lagrimas sabe que el dolor es fuerte, pero ella debe ser aun mas fuerte que el dolor mismo, debe aprender a convivir con aquel dolor que carcomía su alma, ignorar lo que su corazón le decía, meterse en su cabeza que kakashi de ahora en adelante solo seria su maestro, olvidar aquel momento tan mágico que paso con kakashi, son demasiadas cosas que debe hacer para olvidar a kakashi, pero aun así lo intentara. Kakashi solo mira su alrededor y recuerda las palabras tan frías de sakura, una parte de si le decía que sakura mentía, que en sus ojos se le veía el dolor que tenia, pero la otra parte le decía que ella tenia la razón y que debería olvidar aquel sentimiento hacia aquella hermosa pelirrosa, le será difícil olvidarla, así que ignorara lo que sakura le ha dicho, no se dará por vencido, luchara por sakura, pero no por ahora, aun debe aclarar muchas cosas.

Ino no puede creer lo que acaba de ver y escuchado, había confirmado sus sospechas, a kakashi si le gustaba sakura, no aun peor amaba a sakura, Ino sale de su escondite, esta muy confundida, sabe que debe quedarse callada y jugar sucio para que kakashi se fije en ella, ahora es mucho mas fácil, pues kakashi esta destrozado y responderá a cualquier clase de ayuda que le brinden incluyendo la suya. Sabe que jugar con la mente de Sakura es mucho mas fácil que con la de kakashi así que se va para su casa a pensar que hará, como jugara y que cartas moverá, pues kakashi solo puede ser suyo y de nadie mas.

* * *

**awww espero que no se hayan aburrido ^^ lo hice con todo el amor del mundo ^^ me fascina esta pareja ^^ gracias por leer mis cosas estupidas y aburridoras de verdad gracias ^^ me dejan reviews eso me ayudan a mejorar espero que les haya gustado adios...**

**Adios se cuidan los quiero ^^  
**


End file.
